When Bored
by QueenErica
Summary: Isaac and Erica are alone and the blond is bored so they have some fun. Smut. Don't like, don't read. First TW fic.


_I usually write better smut, but because we don't know the characters right, I found it hard to keep them completely like they are on the show, so this might feel slight;y rushed. Also, I can't believe there aren't more fics on these two, I think they are just brilliant_

* * *

When bored.

* * *

"I'm bored"

Isaac lifted his head up to look at the blond and shook his head. He and Erica had been doing nothing for days and it was starting to get boring but where Isaac was quite content with not being knocked out by someone, Erica was the opposite. He could smell the boredom on her and knew that if they don't do anything soon, she will get everyone in trouble and Isaac didn't want any more trouble.

"Read something. Maybe you'll get smarter" He says and smirks. Isaac knew it wasn't smart to tease the other girl, but you have to pick your battles.

"I think not." Erica says and continues her pacing. She sighed and shook her head, her blond curls bouncing around. She couldn't stand just sitting around and doing nothing. "I didn't sign on for this. I was promised things". She looked over to the boy and smirked, getting an idea in her head. Maybe it was wrong, maybe not but she was bored and she wanted to have some fun before Derek came back and started shouting at them for something they didn't do.

Isaac growled when his book was torn from his hands and looked at Erica, who was standing in front of him and smirking. "I know that look. That isn't a good look. Erica, what are you thinking?" He asked, wary of the girl. He had seen this particular look on her before and things never ended well for either of them.

Erica pushed Isaac back slightly and climbed in his lap, with her legs around his waist, holding her arms around his neck. "Entertain me" She said and smirked that she knew made every guy in school hold their breath. She leaned closer and crushed her lips to his; pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth, while looking into his eyes.

Isaac let her do whatever she wanted for a moment before pulling away and grabbing her hips, feeling his claws come out. "What are you playing at, Erica?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and giving her a confused look. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself but someone like Erica never did anything just because, there was always a reason and he would feel much more comfortable if he knew what that reason was.

"Can't a girl just kiss a guy? Just for fun?" Erica asked, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"A girl can, you on the other hand ... can't. So what is it you want?" He asked, but proceeded to kiss her neck while he waited for hen answer. Might as well have some fun of his own, right?

His hands moved under her top, lightly touching her skin and they both knew that if they don't stop soon, there won't be anything to stop from.

"I just thought maybe we could both have some fun before Derek comes back" She whispered and pulled his hair so he was forced to look up at her. She licked his cheek and smirked, moving her head closer to his ear. She ground her hips and felt that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. "Looks like you don't mind". She said and bit into his neck. Not enough to draw blood but enough to get the fire going.

Isaac growled feeling her bit him and flipped them over on the bed, leaning over her. She looked beautiful with her golden blond hair around her like a halo and her dark red lips against her pale skin. He could feel his wolf wanting to come out and ravage her but Isaac pushed it down and instead captured her lips with his own and ground his hips into her, making her moan and in turn making him even more turned on.

Erica was clawing at his back and Isaac knew that he will need new clothes after this but at that particular moment he couldn't really care about that because Erica's legs were wrapped around his waist and he was working on trying to get her out of her clothes without hurting her too much.

He kissed her neck, biting down slightly just like she did and that earned him a gasp from her and he smirked against her skin. His hands were roaming over her sides up to her breast and Erica arched her back, pressing her more into him, wanting to feel more of his touch and gasped when Isaac tore open her shirt with his claws and latched his mouth onto her nipple.

Erica was having trouble holding on to her own wolf and bit down on his shoulder to try and hold back the moans that wanted to spill past her lips as he was teasing her so slowly and expertly. She was sure that she had never felt anything remotely similar to the heat that was pulling between her thighs and new that she needed more friction that he was providing.

Their clothes were slowly removed and hips were ground together and moans were escaping both their lips as Erica flipped them over and started on opening Isaac's trousers while he moved to sit up, holding his weight up with one arm, while the other worked on massaging her breast, while he sucked on the other.

"Isaac... mmm" Erica panted and then decided just to rip the damn thing off and they both ended up naked on the bed. She stroked his length and smirked when he moaned, happy that she could do something to him back.

"I thought you wanted to have fun" He asked smirking against her skin. He knew the pace was killing her, just like it was doing it to him but he wasn't just about to give her what she wanted without putting up a fight. He moving his hand between her legs and massaged her clit, making her tremble on top of him.

"You keep doing it like that and there will be less fun and more blood" She growled.

He grabbed her by the hips and tried to flip them but Erica held on tight and smirked against his lips. He growled and bit her neck, making it bleed. Neither knew why but it turned them on so much but in a flash he was deep in Erica and he could have sworn that there was howling involved.

She rode him slowly, getting her own back for the slow teasing and kissed his lips with new found passion. Isaac held on to her hips, feeling his claws come out but she didn't protest so he didn't try to get them back, instead focusing on feeling her all around him and he realised that he liked the way she smelled when she was with him, on him, and all over the place.

He made a mental note to try this against the wall next time and smirked, wondering what the other pack members will say when they will find out.

"Stop thinking" She said and moaned and Isaac had enough of the slow pace.

Wrapping her legs around him, Isaac moved them so now he was on top of her and as he moved within her, he made sure to keep his hand between her legs while she moaned and told him not to stop. He had no intention of stopping, leaning down to kiss her chest and pounded into her. He wondered if anyone could hear them, he hoped not as this would be very strange to explain, Erica sounded like he was killing her and from how her words were coming out all mixed up, he was glad that he was able to make her feel this way and smirked.

When he felt Erica nearing her climax, he pulled her legs higher, on his shoulders and moved to hit that sweet spot even more and when she came, he felt her claws on his chest and winced slightly but followed after not long after and there was definite howling then.

Both panting, lying next to each other, Isaac turned to look at her. She looked beautiful with her hair sticking to her forehead and out of breath.

"What?" She asked, panting, turning to look at him.

"Just thinking how good you look" He answered shrugging.

Erica groaned and turned to her side to face him. "Don't get soft on me now. This isn't a regular thing"

"Whatever you say" Isaac said and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. "So, want to go again before Derek comes back"

Erica smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you'll never ask" She said and kissed him back.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you thought. I hope you like it. :)_


End file.
